


Ревность

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), EXILE THE SECOND (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Ревность — это признак недоверия или сильной любви?
Kudos: 1





	Ревность

Кейджи не ревнует. Он просто мечтает закопать всех ведущих, режиссеров и бренд-модельеров, ворующих свободное время, силы и эмоции Гана. Ган в самом расцвете, в самом соку, его готовы разорвать на тысячу кусочков, а он будто и рад разрываться. Глупый ребёнок, не понимающий, что за всем не поспеть. В их мире очень нужно уметь говорить «нет». Увы, в сутках не станет больше часов, как ни убивайся.

Кейджи не вмешивается, Кейджи ждет. И правильно делает. Ган — взрослый мальчик. Сам должен сказать: «я идиот и очень устал». Его протащит-поваляет прежде, чем он станет достаточно решительным, чтобы попросить помощи и подогнать график. Пусть день проходит насыщенно, но не сумасшедше.

Кейджи не ревнует. Он просто кладет свою ладонь на чье-нибудь плечо, и этот кто-то мечтает сгинуть или хотя бы сравняться с землей. На Гана многие засматриваются: он мил, вежлив и молод. С ним приятно говорить, и он никогда не пошлёт, даже если приходится жертвовать едой и сном.

Кейджи шлёт за Гана, утаскивает в ресторан или к себе — в зависимости от времени и по мере необходимости. Ган молчит и благодарно прислоняется лбом к спине Кейджи. У Кейджи широкая спина, и он застывает, мышцы бугрятся, руки сжимаются в кулаки. Кейджи мечтает развернуться, вжать Гана в себя и никуда, ни к кому не отпускать.

Кейджи не ревнует. Он просто едет крышей. Блестит глазами, шально улыбается, танцует раскованным ветром. Вечером под пиво Кейджи будет рассказывать, какой Ган потрясающий и какие все вокруг козлы, кроме Секондов и Хиро-сана, разумеется. Кейджи может и злиться, и глушить чего покрепче, но потом возьмёт телефон и выдохнет: «Приезжай».

Влюбленность делает Кейджи более слабым, но и более сильным. Он учится прощать, понимать и принимать. Сумасбродный мальчишка вытаскивает задеревеневшую юность, встряхивает и наполняет новыми смыслами и ощущениями. Кейджи рядом с Ганом меняется, внутренний огонь становится почти ощутимым. От такого Кейджи колени подгибаются сами собой.

Кейджи не ревнует. Это Кенчи ревнует его. Он очень хочет сказать — и никогда не скажет: «Давай попробуем ещё раз».


End file.
